


Come to My Window

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Gen, Longing, M/M, Summer Sounds, erotic encounter, phandomficfests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Written for PhandomFicFests Flash Summer Sounds, inspired by "Come To My Window" By Melissa Etheridge





	Come to My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fxMHHyOtgY

_"Come to my window_

__

__

_Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I’ll be home soon"_

The tall, slim figure dressed in black slipped through the open window. As he shut the it, a slight creaking echoed through the empty room.

Dan sat down nervously on the green carpet. The lights were off and he was careful not to make a sound.

Phil had sent him a message on Skype that said, “Wait for me in my room, I’ll leave the window open”. 

The train ride to Phil’s had been as agonizing as it was exciting. As the locomotive chugged along the sunny countryside, Dan ran through scenarios in his mind. He had so many hopes, so many dreams about what this evening might bring. The two boys had spent time together in public, but never alone. He stared at the blurred trees and hilltops and dreamed. Was tonight the night that they took that kiss on the ferris wheel to the next level? He was startled back into reality by the harsh tone of the whistle and hastily jumped up, grabbed his backpack, and headed towards the exit and into the city of Rosendale.

The ticking of the clock on the wall and the pounding of his heart in his chest filled his ears. He did not know if the Lesters were home and did not want to alarm them if they were. 

What did Phil have planned?

As the seconds turned to minutes, Dan decided to explore Phil’s room. He took in the posters of Buffy and Kill Bill; he looked at the colorful duvet cover; and he perused the books on Phil’s book shelf, carefully sliding his fingers over the spines of each cover. 

But mostly, he just sat with a grin on his face. He loved being surrounded by Phil’s things. He loved the thought of being in Phil’s space: of being in the place he had seen through Skype so many times.

If he was this happy just being in Phil’s space, how would he feel with Phil there with him?

Suddenly, the door to Phil’s room opened with a slight squeak. Blinded by the light from the hallway, Dan shaded his eyes and made out the silhouette of the tall, lanky young man he had been waiting for. 

_"You don’t know how far I’d go to ease this precious ache_

__

__

_And you don’t know how much I’d give, or how much I would take_

_Just to reach you"_

Phil quietly shut the door behind him until it latched shut and the room was silent once more.

Dan stood up and walked towards him in the room that was now illuminated only by moonlight.

The kiss lasted longer than Dan realized. His hunger was not satiated by it, but was instead ignited. The bed was softer than Dan had expected. Phil’s skin was smoother than he had ever imagined. 

There were giggles and quiet moans; gasps and long sighs. 

Afterwards, they lay together, looking at the full moon outside in a cloudless sky. Holding each other gently, they fell asleep and dreamed the dreams of new lovers. 

At 2 am, Dan snuck out Phil’s window and made his way back to the train station. As the train sped him back to his house, he felt a smile creep across his face. He could still feel Phil’s arm around him. 

As he crept back into his house, careful to navigate away from the creaking floorboards, he came face to face with his parents, frowns on their faces. 

But Dan didn’t care.

_"I don’t care what they think_

_I don’t care what they say_

_What do they know about this love anyway?!"_


End file.
